


Sweet Weather and Peacock Feathers

by nonbinaryhadeskid (orphan_account)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nonbinaryhadeskid
Summary: “Nightmares. Horrible, destructive nightmares. One's that rip your sanity to shreds and tears your mind apart. One's I wake up from, crying and screaming. One's I hope to forget.”





	Sweet Weather and Peacock Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Idk... I'm tired and sick of my own night terrors.
> 
> There was a sold seven month period where I couldn't even sleep without listening to music, much less without my night terrors. This song was a go-to for me.
> 
> Song: Lullabye by Fall Out Boy

After Roman finally wrestled Virgil into bed, Virgil cried. Wrapped up in Roman’s arms he was aware of his love for the other, but he never once considered it was a mutual feeling. Okay, sure, he's the literal non-physical embodiment of Thomas’s anxiety and that made him naturally very untrusting and self deprecating, but being in Roman’s arms felt natural to him. It was their first time cuddling after the soft whispers of confessions, and they were well aware of it being three AM. 

The need for sleep was overwhelming, but Virgil kept himself awake. He was crying- and that typically put him to sleep- yet he couldn't be bothered to stop and let himself rest. He was so nervous about sleeping next to Roman. He was scared of having a really bad nightmare and waking the other up. Sure, he had nightmares often, but he couldn't not wait in Roman’s arms with lead in his veins as sleep quickly pulled him under like a soft blanket over a sea of amnesia.

“Hey,” Roman’s voice purred in his ear, “What's wrong?”

“Roman, you wouldn't get it.”

“Try me.”

“Nightmares. Horrible, destructive nightmares. One's that rip your sanity to shreds and tears your mind apart. One's I wake up from, crying and screaming. One's I hope to forget.” Anxiety finally went still in Roman’s arms.

“You cannot fight them?”

“You're the creative and brave side, I'm just the one with unnecessary fears and nothing to stop them.”

“Well then let's change that. May I sing you to sleep, dear princess? A song you may know, but a lovely one nonetheless. A song that Patton taught me to sing when I wasn't feeling so brave.” Roman wiped Virgil’s tears away.

“Shoot, Princey.”

_ “Honey is for bees, silly bear _ __  
_ Besides, there's jelly beans everywhere _ __  
_ It's not what it seems in the land of dreams _ __  
_ Don't worry your head just go to sleep _ __  
_ It doesn't matter how you feel _ __  
_ Life is just a Ferris wheel _ __  
_ It's always up and down _ __  
_ Don't make a sound _ __  
_ When you wake up the world will come around _ __  
_ When you wake up the world will come around _ __  
_ It's just the sweet weather and the peacock feathers _ __  
_ In the morning, it will all be better _ __  
_ It's not what it seems in the land of dreams _ __  
_ Don't worry your head just go to sleep _ __  
_ When you wake up the world will come around _ __  
_ When you wake up the world will come around _ __  
_ Honey is for bees, silly bear _ __  
_ Besides there's jelly beans everywhere _ __  
_ It's not what it seems in the land of dreams _ __  
__ Don't worry your head just go to sleep.”  
To say that Anxiety had dozed off was an understatement. He had fallen asleep like a bear went into hibernation, with a small grin on his lips. He finally had his Prince to protect him, and to sleep next to him too. 


End file.
